Talk:Raven
I took out the TCG stats, but I'll post them here just incase anyone needs them. "His Battle Statistics in Chaotic Century (as said in the TCG) are; Close Combat: 70, Ranged Combat: 50, Maneuvering: 95. His statistics in Guardian Force (as said in the TCG) are; Close Combat: 110, Ranged Combat: 90, Maneuvering: 100." (Zoids Fanatic 14:25, April 7, 2010 (UTC)) I was wondering why that was there! Okay, I just rearranged some of the categories to make Raven's page look more like the other character pages. Also added the relationship section. -Imperial Dragon 21:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Good job on the character pages guys! The pic for Ravens profile is a little off, could we get a better one. Also, what do we know about the other character stats, from the TCGSilverblade1 17:54, April 9, 2010 (UTC) : I can try to screen-cap a better picture. Or even get a photo from my Full Metal Crash game (like I did with Karl Schubaltz). Hmm... as far as the TCG goes, unfortunately, I don't own any of the cards. I don't know who first posted those stats either--but maybe they'd know a little more? -Imperial Dragon 20:47, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Okay, I just changed all the Guardian Force episodes to match the numbers given on our list. Do we really need the names of each episode in the Overviews? (I personally think they are unnecessary and could be taken out.) -Imperial Dragon 20:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about the TCG, they were there when I found this page. Anyhow, sorry bout the pic, best I could get. I don't own the series, but I got some of the characters pics (they are mine, I didn't find them online). (Zoids Fanatic 01:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC)) I have some better pics of Raven. If you'd allow it, I could put up a new, better image that isn't as pixelated. (no offense to Zoids Fanatic) ShadowRebirth37 20:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I was wondering, I notice that the trivia states that Raven and Vega look alike, and that he's a populer character in the west (really, I didn't notice). Is this good trivia info or no? (Zoids Fanatic 22:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) : A lot of people seem to like Raven in the west, but I personally don't think it's a good choice for a Trivia statement. First off, there's no actually factual-based estimate for this, is there? (Unless someone took a survey and complied a list?) I think a better choice for the section would be mentioning his "real" name that was given to him in the manga, or something of the like. -Imperial Dragon 22:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) True, not sure about the Vega thing either, though they do look alike. (Zoids Fanatic 23:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) : I say we edit it, then? It might be fair to state that he and Vega have a similar character design, and both pilot Geno Saurer-based Zoids, but that's as far as I'd go comparing the two. -Imperial Dragon 23:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but let's remove the fandom statement. I don't think it counts as triva. (Zoids Fanatic 23:31, May 10, 2010 (UTC)) Alright, I redid the info to say Vega resembles him and that his real name is Joyce Chen (Manga though). Raven does seem popular though, as I did a poll on Zoidpoison to see who the most popular character is. Fiona is first, and Van and Raven are competing for second. (Zoids Fanatic 00:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC)) Appearance I noticed that Raven has a section labeled "Appearance" that talks about his physical attributes. Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I like it--perhaps this is a section we can add to the other characters' pages as well? -Imperial Dragon 21:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I say its a good idea!! :D ShadowRebirth37 21:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) It could work. I'd like to see a section like that for all the characters. Also, what's wrong with my pic, not mad, just wondering. (Zoids Fanatic 21:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) The quality is just a little bad is all. Its a bit blocky from what looks like it being expanded a bit. And also, I feel that a better picture could be found. I don't mean any offense, believe me, I had a picture just like that as my PC background for a year, but maybe a pic of him outside his Zoid, with him standing or something would be best, to show his full body. That's just my opinion, however. ShadowRebirth37 21:34, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : Yay! Okay, sounds good--I'll start giving the other characters Appearance sections then? Just one thing, is it too much to ask that we stay away from trying to give exact heights if there's no citation, especially since some people are on Imperial, others on Metric? (Ex: saying that Van is so-and-so meters/feet tall.) Instead, just describe their hair, eye-color, etc. If a character is noteably tall/short, however, I think that'd be safe to say (ex: Rudolph or Herman). As for pictures, I can grab Raven's picture from FMC. I have to get Van and Fiona's anyways. The TV's in use right now, but I'm writing this on my hand so I won't forget. I'm hoping to take and then upload the pictures later today. -Imperial Dragon 21:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya, not sure about the height thing. As for the pic, feel free to change it (I get the pics from the DVDs). As for now, I have to go kill Necromorps. (Zoids Fanatic 21:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, I'll try to find my best Raven pick. :3 And have fun with that, Zoids Fanatic. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 05:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Manga before anime? I was wondering, in the article, it said the manga came before the anime. Is this true? (Zoids Fanatic 23:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Pretty sure it is. It was in Japan I believe, but was brought over to America after CC/GF aired. ShadowRebirth37 23:51, June 5, 2010 (UTC) So CC was a Manga, that was made into a anime. I'm understanding this correcty, right? (Zoids Fanatic 23:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Yes. That's how most animes start, as a manga. ShadowRebirth37 23:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Well Gundam Seed started as a anime, but that's a different story. Anyhow, should we mention that in the article. I'm going to have to edit Wikipedia again. (Zoids Fanatic 23:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC)) Nah, I don't think we need to mention it. Too few people know about the manga in the first place to care. ^^; ShadowRebirth37 00:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so very sad yet oh so very true Ibeyla. Which is a damn shame to say the least. Adlas 00:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I care and think its important. (Zoids Fanatic 00:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Fun and sad fact: Most people would know who my avatar is (Sheep Man from Mega Man 10) than they know who Donnie is (Raven's brother in the manga). Adlas 00:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is a shame. And yes I care too. I have all the issues and love it dearly. Personally I think they should have stuck more closely to the manga when making the anime. Especially with Raven's character. Though, I do love how he was portrayed in Guardian Force though.And that is really sad. I love Donnie. :3 ShadowRebirth37 00:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That I didn't know (both the avatar and brother). Here's another sad fact. 1 out of 20 Americans know what a Zoid is. (Guessing on this). Can't believe I forgot my signiture (Zoids Fanatic 00:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) I blame the fact that the manga is obscure and that most people enjoy Mega Man (Myself included). :P Adlas 00:09, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I do like MegaMan. I'm not sure if I should mention I liked the NetNav series. And poor Beetle article was deleted. May it rest in IPeace. (I'm random) (Zoids Fanatic 00:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) It's okay. I'm not one of those rabid Purist fans. I like Battle Network too then again I tend to like most things involving Mega Man. Except X6. I hate that game. Adlas 00:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Same with me liking just about everything Zoid releated. (Zoids Fanatic 00:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) ... I don't like MegaMan. And since this IS a Zoids wiki, we probably shouldn't be talking about it. Ya know? ^^; ShadowRebirth37 02:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, sorry bout that. I'm prone of getting side tra... Oh Spiderman! (Zoids Fanatic 02:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry about that Ibeyla. So, who thinks Donnie could use an article here? Adlas 02:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm all up for that. But it depends, did he appear once, or more then once. Because if it was a one time thing, the article may end up like my old Test Pilot article. (Zoids Fanatic 02:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Hmm, well maybe. He did only appear in the last volume of the manga. And he really didn't seem to do anything. Maybe we should make a list of minor characters in the CC manga article instead. Adlas 02:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I still think we need to make articles for the Zoid Manga's and other medias (like Battle World). I mean we have the TCG and Video games. (Zoids Fanatic 02:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Donnie appears twice if you count the 15th book, but since it hasn't been 'officially' published, then I'm not entirely sure what to say. Though, I still think poor Donnie deserves an article. :3 ShadowRebirth37 02:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Man, I really need to get the Manga, and the rest of the series. (Zoids Fanatic 03:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Well, book 15 was never published; TOMY pulled the plug on the manga before the author got it to the publishers. But its posted on his official website, so I guess that counts as it being official. ^^; And you should get it. Its one amazing read in my opinion. ShadowRebirth37 03:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I, for one, second this motion. You'll be able to order the books from places like Barnes and Noble online. Adlas 03:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll have to. I'm broke atm, so it might take a bit, but it's on my to do lists. Will be the first Manga I have ever read. (Zoids Fanatic 03:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Zoids is one of only two manga I'll read- it and the Kingdom Hearts manga. ShadowRebirth37 03:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, Zoids is the only one for me. (Zoids Fanatic 04:24, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Eeeep. Sorry to intrude on your conversation. X-X;; Erm, if you're talking about the comic on Michiro Ueyama's website, I don't ''think ''it's "official." (Because it was never published?) It's a continuation of the printed pieces; but I don't know if it counts on the same scale that the actual printed books do. As for Donnie, I don't know if there's enough information on him to make a whole article, but I think there should at least be a page dedicated to the minor characters shown in the CC manga? -Imperial Dragon 14:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I still think it counts. It was a full book-length and was complete, TOMY just didn't publish it sadly. I still think Donnie at least deserves a short article, seeing as other very minor characters have gotten articles. And, he was pretty important in that book. ^^; -ShadowRebirth37 19:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey this is the Zoids Wiki, were anyone can edit. If you want to make his article, nothing is stopping you. (Zoids Fanatic 19:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Okay. Sorry, didn't want to sound all pushy about it. ^^; -ShadowRebirth37 19:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No problem there. And you didn't sound pushy. (Zoids Fanatic 19:33, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Okay, phew. I just get kinda defensive when Donnie is involved becasue people either make fun of him or don't care. ^^; -ShadowRebirth37 19:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I kinda act the same way about Van and Fiona. (Zoids Fanatic 19:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah. I tend to like and defend the lesser-known characters, like Donnie and Noah. They need love too! :3 -ShadowRebirth37 19:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point there. (Zoids Fanatic 19:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Besides how're other people gonna learn about them if no one pays them enough attention to give them the article and love they deserve? ;3 -ShadowRebirth37 22:34, June 6, 2010 (UTC) True. I mean before I found the Zoids Wiki, the only knowledge I had of Zoids came from Wikipedia and the Anime. Now that we have more and more articles, I'm able to learn more and more about Zoids. (Zoids Fanatic 22:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) Yeah, for example I didn't know they stopped that 10 year CC/GF anniversary line last year. I have one of each of the only two models produced. -ShadowRebirth37 22:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Ya, Zoids article on Wikipedia really need a clean up. I mean you can put anything on them, and they proboly won't be edited for a month (I have a account on Wikipedia with all Zoid releated articles under watch. Trust me, they don't get edited much). I still think Van should have a article on Wikipedia, but this is Raven's disscusion, not Van's. (Zoids Fanatic 22:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC)) That continuation thing is unofficial, I do believe, buuut also made by the comic's original author, so I'd count it...if anyone ever translates more than as far as Jammer and I tried to. No furigana, woe x_o. Pointytilly 07:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : asdfghjkl;' I KNOW. No furigana pretty much crippled me. How far did you get, if you don't mind my asking..? There's a Kanji dictionary (or it's a Chinese character dictionary--I forget) lying around somewhere at my house... you know, the not-so-fun "count the strokes" and "look up the radical" kind. Maybe I can try to take this up as a summer project? -Imperial Dragon 11:17, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You translated, Tilly? If you and Jammer still have the translation you were able to do I'd love to read it. ^^; But, that's what I mean. It's the same author, which I why I believe it ligit. If it wasn't the originial author, I wouldn't call it official -ShadowRebirth37 16:23, June 8, 2010 (UTC) age The age discussion has been moved to Forum:Ages. Any further comments should be directed there to avoid getting off-topic. Sylvanelite 09:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relationships The Karl Shubaltz section needs to be rewritten right now. Problem is, I'm not exactly sure what it's supposed to say. The wording is very awkward and slightly repetitive. This problem is mainly with the first 2-3 lines. --Levells 19:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I can do some edits then. (Zoids Fanatic 20:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC)) Zaber Fang RS One of the many Zaber Fang types in zoids legacy is the zaber fang rs. It's database entry is "Raven's Zaber Fang" should this go in next to Raven's database description? ZGWolf 23:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Not really. It's more or less talking about his Zaber Fang rather then his character. (Zoids Fanatic 01:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC))